Ban
Ban (ばん, Ban) was the Former Guild Master of the Crescent Wing prior to his death. During his younger day's, he was known to be a very talented and widely known mage, going through many different regions and areas, spreading his reputation to many who heard. Eventually his travel's led to the guild of Crescent Wing, leading him to join the guild, moving up the ranks until he eventually became it's official Guild Master. The years passed as he trained new mages under his guidance, but eventually fell to an unknown disease that most modern medicine or magic could not fix. At that point, he decided that it was time for the guild to be disbanded and him to leave the world. He died in the guild-building that day and was left to be buried by his two trusted guildmates, Ered Bronzo and Yana Bronzo. Appearance Around the time of his death, Ban took on the appearance of an aged man, appearing to be about sixty or so years old. He had a fair skin tone, and a slightly rickled face, as well as piercing gold eyes. He possessed a rather muscular and toned build for a man his age. Ban had long blonde hair that reaches down to his mid back, and he usually keeps it tied back in a neat ponytail, with a few stray bangs hanging down in his face from time to time. Connecting down from his sideburns, Ban also had a neatly kept and angular beard. Ban's usual attire as Guild Master was long, black coat that reached just above his ankles, matching black pants, and an old, red, collared shirt. He also occasionally wore glasses, but only when needing to read something or do any other activity that required good eyesight, because they would usually get in his way any other time. Personality In his younger days, Ban was often seen to be hot headed at times, wanting to get to their and be able to do them before anyone else. In most cases, he was shown to be a very competitive person who stopped at nothing until he won. He was also known for being blunt in most situations, always believing that the truth must be spoken, no matter what the circumstance maybe. However, despite his set backs, Ban was often seen to be a kind and caring man who believed in people that he knew had the talent to succeed. Even when he was slowly dying, his attitude towards things almost never changed, except that his kindess towards his guildmates were twice as much, knowing that even though he would be gone, they would continue to live on his legacy. History As a child, Ban grew up on the streets, orphaned and with no money. Whatever he needed to survive, he'd steal, but he never stole anymore than was needed. He had a bad reputation among the traders and merchants in the slums, and most of the time, if he was seen, they'd attempt to capture or sometimes kill him, so he spent the majority of his childhood in hiding. However, one day when he was eleven, he was captured by the local law enforcement. He managed to escape on pure luck, but decided he had to leave in order to keep out of trouble, so he left his home town behind, and never returned. Ban then began traveling, and soon discovered the magic power that lied within him. He commensed training in the wilderness to sharpen his skill, and by the age of fourteen, began taking jobs from the boards of guilds in the town he happened to be in at the time. On one such visit to a guild, the Serpent King Guild, Ban met a young mage named Ponya Wakow, and the two immediately looked at eachother as rivals, given they were both young mages of exceptional reputations. Amused by this, the master of Serpent King, Garion Frango, offered Ban a place in the guild, but Ban refused, and went on his way soon thereafter. Over the years he spent traveling the regions, searching for what marvel's were out there waiting for him through each passing region. During that time, he began to develop more and more abilities while training in the wild's, going as far as increasing the level of his abilities. One day during his travel's, he got wind of a band of Dark Mages that were going to kill an entire village for a sacraficial ritual. Ban took action and went on the attack against the mages, but during the fight, he did not see one of the mages kill an entire family. After hearing that he'd let such a thing happen, Ban realized joining a guild might help his chances of saving more people, and he eventually came to be accepted into the Crescent Wing Guild. He spent years in Crescent Wing, rising among the ranks of their mages, and when he was in his thirties, he was promoted to Guild Master. Ban spent many years trying his best to lead Crescent Wing, and during this time, he took a special liking to a young couple of mages, Ered and Yana Bronzo. However, Ban came to realize that he had come down with an aweful disease, with no known cure. He spent his last few years trying to fight off the disease as best he could, but it eventually overwhelmed him. Ban then announced to his guild that they would be disbanding, but kept the true reason, his death, from them, with the sole exception of Ered and Yana, who he entrusted his final words to. He died soon after this, and Ered and Yan buried him, along with his beloved guild. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Energy: Ever since he was a young boy, Ban had always shown a great interest in magic, often wondering about where it came from, and how it could be used in different ways. After an incident in his past, Ban was able to discover that he was tapped into great magical energy inside of him, but had no means of controlling it. After the months he spent practicing with anything related to magic, he was able to manipulate and control it, which lead way to him being able to master different magic's that he learned from his travel's around the different region's. Some say that his magic is one of the most powerful of his generation, even going as far as matching that of Ponya Wakow, said to be over 120 year's old. At the end of his life, he had became the Guild Master and was known to be the strongest out of all the members. Enhanced Strength: He started training at a very young age, often doing very difficult and rigirous work out exercies that pushed all of his muscles to his limit's. After learning about the magic he had inside of him, his body slowly grew to merge with the magic, doubling his strength and abilities ten fold as he continued to train and learn how to control it. Over the years, his body's natural strength continued to increase each time he trained or fought an opponent, an example of this was when he was seen to be able to break through solid rock with only his pinkie and nothing else. After his rise to the level of Guild Master, his strength was seen to have tripled throughout all the training and times he spent with the guild, allowing him to not only take heavy damage, but to be able to dish it out as well. Enhanced Reflexes: As a child, Ban often showed to be able to react much more quickly to other things than others that he knew, which indicated that his instincts were quite powerful for someone his age. Over the years he grew to harness this reaction, focus it, and training it to incorporate with his entire body as it would allow him to better counter attack against anyone in his way. The timing of his reflexes is said to be nearly super-human speeds as he was shown to have been able to dodge powerful mages who's main abilites relied mostly on speed, even before his death. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: His style of fighting has been shown to be a self-taught ability, allowing him to improve on his fighting when he is in the presense of a single style fighter. He is able to adapt to their abilities, learn and see how they fight, and easily come up with original moves that can easily take down even the strongest hand-to-hand master in the reigion. Though his travel's, he fought against multiple fighting opponents that he learned from and easily defeated through his own skill and style. When he became a Guild Master, he had gathered the strengths of over an entire legion of fighter's with his own self-taught style, making him one of the most difficult ever to beat. Enhanced Durability: Since his younger days, Ban had been shown to have good control over the Eternano in his body, being able to control how much he is able to use, and how much he pushes out when he uses his magic. Throughout the years, he slowly learned to harness it in ways no one else could ever dream of, an example of this was when he learned how to harden it all over his body like it was a suit of armor. In this case, it not only allows him to deflect any knd of attacks sent to him, but take many powerful spell attacks that could be thrown at him. When he became the Guild Master, it was said that he could break a tempared sword with only a snap from his fingers when the blade was caught. Enhanced Speed: Since he was young, Ban's most useful ability was his speed, with so much travel he had done during his lifetime, he learned how to better use his speed to his advantage, always taking the extra mile to make sure that he would be ready to outrun or outpace any kind of person that he met. Throughout his travel, his abilities increased greatly as he was seen to be one of the few fastest around, especially when he was Guild Ace. Magical Abilities Thunder Pulse Magic (雷鳴脈魔法 Raimei Myaku Mahō): Thunder Pulse Magic is a brand of magic that spins off from traditional Lightning Magic. By sending out magical emissions into the air, the user is capable of collecting a large amount of ambient sound into a single point before using hand gestures to send it off at massive speeds, causing immense blunt trauma and possibly deafening thanks to the amount of power they possess. Ban was among the most seasoned and adept practitioners of this magic before it gained it's modern day popularity. :Thunder Gun (雷銃, Raimei Jū): The user focuses a ball of sound at the very tip of their finger, forming a small ball of shockwaves. The user can then point their finger at a target in a sort of hand-gun gesture, and fire the small ball like a bullet. When the bullet connects with it's target, a painful shock is sent throughout their body. A user can also form multiple bullets at each finger-tip in order to release a barrage of them on several targets. :Thunder Sphere (雷球, Raimei Tama): Similar to Thunder Gun, the user focuses a ball of sound in each of their hands. However, instead of making them bullet sized, Ban generates spheres around the size of an apple or baseball. The user can then charge at an enemy and ram these spheres into their target's body, sending a devastating shockwave through the target's entire body. This spell is capable of making craters in the ground of considerable size. :Clap of Zeus (拍手の雷, Hakushu no Raijin): The user creates a thin membrane of sound around their hands and forearms. They will then slowly raise their arms outward from their bodies. Then, all at once, the user will clap their hands together, sending out a powerful shockwave which can be felt from even several kilometers away. Despite this, the spell is most effective when used in close quarters, as the shockwave loses more power the longer it travels. Crystal-Make (結晶の造形魔法, Kesshō no Zokei Mahō): Crystal-Make is a form of Caster Magic in the Molding Magic sub-category of magic. It allows the user to solidify their magical power into a crystalline form and create structures out of it in only moments. These structures can be used for a diverse range of uses and are easily switched by "recycling" the crystal used to make an object and adding the appropriate amount of crystal for another. Because of his vast imagination, Ban performed this magic in it's highest quality while in battle. :Crystal-Make: Spear (結晶の造形槍, Kesshō no Zokei Yari): Ban touches his vertical forearms together, and a green magic circle appears in front of him. From it he can summon a long, green pole-arm with a slender and extremely sharp blade at the end. The user can then either use it close combat, or throw it like a javelin to spear an enemy at long-range. Ban was very fond of this spell, and used it more often than any other. :Crystal-Make: Emerald Sword (結晶の造形エメラルド剣, Kesshō no Zokei Emerarudo Ken): From another green magic circle, Ban can summon a crystalized long-sword. While it's simple in design, it is capable of getting the job done, and Ban is very skilled in using it effectively in battle instead of a typical sword. :Crystal-Make: Black Widow (結晶の造形クロゴケグモ, Kesshō no Zokei Kurogokegumo): After performing his signature Crystal-Make stance of touching his fore-arms together, Ban generates eight long, crystal spider legs from his back, which he can manipulate freely. This spell is primarily used for transportation and mobility, but each leg has a fatal blade at it's tip, making it a very effective offensive spell as well. :Crystal-Make: Cardinal Pierce (結晶の造形枢機卿ピアス, Kesshō no Zokei Sūkikyō Piasu): One of Ban's most powerful spells, like all his others, it is initiated with his signature stance. He then summons four giant crystal spikes, with the magic circles formed in a diamond shape, and launches the four spikes at devastating speed at a target. Ban can also split each spike into a flurry of smaller spikes in order to hit more elusive enemies, making this an extremely versatile spell. Trivia Category:Guild Master Category:Crescent Wing Guild Category:Deceased Category:Caster-Mage Category:Molding Magic User